STAR WARS: The Art of War
by Norbeast
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn has returned and is willing to crush the rebellion or as they now call themselfs: The New Republic. While the New Republic is struggling to establish it's self Thrawn takes advantage of this and leads a campaign with various old and new Imperial Admirals, Commanders, Generals and Warlords. Will Thrawn be able to defeat the New Republic or will the Republic win?
1. Battle of Endor

Chaper 1 (Prologue)  
"The Emperor was not directing the battle. Not in any way. I was there, Admiral I know."

4 ABY | Battle of Endor POV: Captain Pallaeon

My Star Destroyer known as the Chimeria was taking heavy damage from a MC80 Cruiser, however that was soon fixed when the Death Star fired at it. I saw the explosion with my own eyes. However some debris hit our portside.

"Sir! Sir!" I heard as a Lieutenant was running towards me.  
"We've lost 17 Ion Cannons and 3 Turbolasers on Portside"

"Move the ship in-" I was cut off as I saw the Death Star itself explode.  
"No. It can't be possible." As I pinched myself in the arm I realised that the battle was lost. I was the only commanding officer left in the fleet. In charge of multiple Star Destroyers. I had two choices: Fight or retreat.  
I chose retreat.

"Give the retreat order to every ship here. We must regroup and launch a counter attack." I told the Lieutenant before heading to my quarters to rest and forget the death of our Emperor.  
I knew there was gonna be chaos in the empire. Admirals, Moffs, Grand Moffs, Grand Admirals, Generles etc. Wanting to take control. It was only a matter of time before the collapse of the Empire.

Once again we're on the retreat from the rebels.

A/N: This is my new story. I've ditched Imperial Success as I saw it poorly written. Instead The Art of War will replace it and will mostly focus around Grand Admiral Thrawn, hence the title "The Art of War". 


	2. Thrawn's Arrival

Chapter 2 "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn. I have been away, but now I have returned. I know some of what has occurred. You will fill in the details of the rest when I come aboard. Rejoice, Captain, for the Empire will rise again."

9 ABY | Imperial Fleet above Kuat POV: Captain Pallaeon

I arrived at the bridge of my Star Destroyer and continued to oversee the construction of 25 Star Destroyers and 4 Super Star Destroyers. I was about to ask a Lieutenant a question when I heard in the speakers:  
"Captain Gilad Pallaeon, please report to the main hangar."

I went to the main hangar as asked only to see a landed Lambda-Class Shuttle.  
The door slowly opened and I saw a blue male climb out in white uniform. It was none other than Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"I am Grand Admiral Thrawn. I have been away, but now I have returned. I know some of what has occurred and we shall crush the rebellion."

"Is there anything you wish for sir?" I asked him.

"No thank you Captain. Other than the Chimeria I'm fine." He replied.

"Wait, you're taking command of my Star Destroyer?"

"Yes, I am. You'll be my second in command. Admiral Pallaeon."

"Promoted on my first day meeting Thrawn, not bad." I said to myself

"Thank you sir."

Thrawn would walk away, holding his hands behind his back as he slowly walked to the bridge. I followed him to the bridge and saw him watching the construction of an armada.

"Excellent work, Admiral. We shall attack the rebels once the fleet is finished. That is, when it will be." He said in a chillingly voice.

"Sir, the fleet will be ready in two years from now. I suggest we wait until the fleet is re-" I was cut off as Thrawn said

"Time is an ally of the rebellion. The longer we wait the weaker we become. We shall therefore begin our campaign at once." He said in an angry manner. "We will ask Governor Adelhard to join us in peace otherwise we shall take the Anoat Sector by force." He continued.

"Yes sir, shall I dispatch to Anoat with a fleet?" I asked Thrawn

"No Admiral, I shall dispatch. You stay here and plan our next targets." He answered.

POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn

I ended the conversation with Pallaeon and proceeded to the lower hangar where I took a Light Frigate.I then contacted two Star Destroyers to follow me to Anoat.

"Inputting co-ordinates sir."

"Good, take us to Anoat at once." I replied

I looked at the cockpit window as blue and white lights appeared when we entered hyperspace.

Hours later we arrived at Anoat where we we're met by a blockade.

"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn, I request an audience with Governor Adelhard"

"Grand Admiral Thrawn please wait while we get Governor Adelhard to speak." I got as an reply.

"This is Governor Adelhard, who is this?"

"It's me, Governor. Grand Admiral Thrawn. I request we both join factions and work together to crush the rebellion, or as they now call themselves as the New Republic."

"An interesting offer, but I accept." He replied.

"Excellent choice Governor."

Grand Admiral Thrawn has made a new ally, does Thrawn have enough resources to crush the New Republic or will the New Republic end up victorious like at Endor? Find out in Chapter 3! 


	3. The Beginning of a new Order

Chapter 3 "To defeat an enemy, you must know them. Not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy, art."

9 ABY | Kamino POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn

We arrived at Kamino after I finished the negotiations with Adelhard. Finally my plan could be put into effect. Since the navy and the Stormtrooper Corps were understaffed I decided to get new humans in service via cloning. Just like in the Clone Wars, however I needed a template. Jango Fett's was too old to be used so I had two choices: Ask Boba Fett to be the new template or find a new template.

Easiest way would be to ask Boba, so that's what I did. I contacted Boba and asked him about the offer.

"Not only will you be paid, but I'll let you be the Supreme Commander of the Army."

"Give me time to think." he answered

Days went by and I started to think he had refused my offer, however a week later I got a call from Boba. I answered it hoping for the best.

"I have accepted your offer Thrawn but, on one condition." He said.

"And what is that you wish for?" I replied.

"Like my father, Jango I want a clone for myself un-modefied." He said.

"Deal." I said.

Finally I could begin the cloning. However I did realize it would take longer than I had guessed. The Kaminoans needed their money of course but the growth acceleration had been decreased that off the original clones in the Clone Wars. I did this so that incase my Campaign took longer than I had anticipated the clones would last longer.

Once I ordered 500.000 Stormtroopers and 25.000 Naval Officers I went to my next target: Umbara.

Umbara was needed because of their advanced shielding technology which resisted even rocket launchers. Therefore if I had these shields on AT-ST's or some new vechile I could steamroll the defenes on a planet. But I also came here to build research facilities and other important buildings, as the pretty much 24/7 fog would give the buildings natural defenses.

When we finally arrived at Umbara the Umbarans were more than happy to join us. This was excellent. My plan was off to a good start and I doubt I will see difficulties attacking the New Republic.

With the planets I needed conquered the remaining things left were Imperial Admirals and Generals. My priority target was General Veers, Blitzar Harrsk, Delak Krennel, General Freja Covell, Natasi Daala, Ardus Jaime, Jorrus C'baoth, Brakiss and Sander Delvardus.

I already had skilled officers under my command like Pallaeon but I needed more if I was to win.

Will Thrawn be able to recruit all of his officers he has targeted or will few join his new empire? Find out in Chapter 4! 


	4. Recruitment

**Chapter 4**

 ** _"Yes, Lord Vader. I've reached the main power generators. The shield will be down in moments. You may start your landing."_**

 **9 ABY Hoth**

 **POV: General Veers**

I woke up inside a destroyed AT-AT and realized I was bleeding from my arm. Apparently I had been in a coma for the past years and the only thing stopping me from dying was a driver's arm on my wound and the heat generator still running. Thank god. As I stepped out into the cold I thought to myself that I'd die in the cold. However I was wrong. Apparently an Imperial Shuttle had spotted me and landed right in front of me. I approached the shuttle and saw a blue male in white uniform along with two Snowtroopers.

"Wh- Who are you?" I asked him curiously.

"I am Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Empire is collapsing due to loss at Endor and I need you at my service to destroy the Republic and bring peace, justice and security to the Galaxy. So, do you accept or wish to die in the cold?" He answered me.

"Well I'd gladly die in the hands of the Empire rather than on an isolated ice planet so yes. I accept." I replied to him.

"Splendid."

 **POV: Natasi Daala**

I finished my patrol in the Corellain System when I suddenly got a call from Grand Admiral Thrawn. I answered him and asked him why he contacted me.

"I'm in need of your resources and your skills to crush the New Republic."

"I only control Corellian System and the Lothal System, what could you possibly need?" I answered the Admiral in a soft voice.

"Both these systems are industrial. They'll provide us with our vehicles. Now. Do you wish to join or be defeated?" He replied to me in a threating voice in the last part.

"Very well, I'll join."

 **POV: Sander Delvardus**

I entered my office as I heard my hologram beep. I sat down on my desk and activated it. A blue image of Grand Admiral Thrawn popped up and he said:

"I require your skills, resources and manpower to stage my Campaign against the New Republic. Do you accept or wish to be defeated?" He said.

"You're a funny guy Thrawn. The empire is crumbling and everymam is for themselves. I don't need you or your pathetic campaign."

"Hm, I doubt you'd say that if you realized my fleet is ready for an orbital bombardement." He replied with an evil smirk.

"Wait wha-" The Hologram cut off as an officer entered my room.

"Sir we need to get you out of here now!" He shouted.

"Coming."

I ran as fast as I could towards the exit but no matter what happend I would still die I realized as I saw green lasers crash down against the ground, explosions happening everywhere. I quickly entered into an LA-AT/i. As it lifted of the office was completely destroyed with the LA-AT getting hit. Finally the final blow came. The last thing I ever saw in my life, was fire 3 feet away from me.

"If only I realized the true danger of a civil war." Were my last words.

The LA-AT blew up and everyone onboard died. Including me.

 **POV: General Freja Covell**

I exited the fort on Hosnian Prime and entered into my AT-AT. I had been assigned to a convoy escort by Moff Nagash. I got into the front of the AT-AT where two drivers already awaited my command. I turned on my comms and went on to say:

"This is Walker 23 awaiting transport." I said into it and immediately afterwards awaited a response.

"Copy that Walker 23. This is Transport 2187 and 5420 escorted to your position by Walker 19 and Walker 20." I heard a driver say.

The cargo was expensive and valuable items needed for Remenant. These AT-ACT's carried kyber crystals, tibanna gas, field equipment and Imperial Phase-Zero Dark Troopers. So if we lost them especially the kyber crystals it'd be a demotion for me. Especially if it fell to the hands of Jedi.

Finally after 10 minutes the transports and their escorts arrived. I immediately ordered the drivers to drive the walker to the capital. It was a 38 hour journey so luckily these AT-AT's came with beds. Well some did. The reason we didn't take aerial travel was because of the rebel activity on this planet. A part of it wanted to join the Republic and an other wanted to stay Imperial. The rebels had cleavrly installed anti-air turrets under ground to strike our ships. Only TIE's were safe because they were able to outrun the missiles. As I was preparing to take a nap I got a holocall from Grand Admiral Thrawn. I answered the call and a blue image of him appeared.

"Hello General. Freja Covell isn't it?" He said to me in his usual chilling voice. He sometimes reminded me of Tarkin because of that voice.

"Yes, it is. What do you want?" I answered him, not knowing what he wanted obviously.

"I'm in need of your services and communication with the High Command. Also, inform Nagash that I also want his services." He answered me with just what I asked for.

"Well I'm in no position to help at the moment but I can assure you Nagash will join. I'll join later. For now I have to deal with the rebellion on Hosnian Prime." I answered with a smile.

"Thank you General." He said before shutting off and disappearing from the hologram.

 **POV: Jorrus C'baoth**

I had finished mediating inside my chamber as I was informed by a servant that someone wished to speak with me.

"Put him through." I told my servant. Immediately a screen activated (The same type of screen Darth Vader used when he choked Admiral Ozzel to death in The Empire Strikes Back.)

Thrawn showed up on the screen.

"We meet again Jorrus C'baoth" he said to me in his usual chilling voice.

"Last time we met I nearly killed you and as revenge you killed me and 19 other Jedi." I responded to him with an angry manner.

"Yes, but back then I was serving Chancellor Palpatine for one mission and he had ordered your death" he implied.

"Whatever, there's a reason you contacted me, what do you want." I told him in a now calm voice.

"You."

"If you wish for my services to your faction I want you to then bring High Admiral Jun Sato" I told him.

"Very well, it shall be done." He said before he cut the transimmison.

 **POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn**

I took a single Star Destroyer along with a small escort fleet to hunt down Jun Sato. Both him and me have a long history together, during the period now known as "Dark Times" for the Republic him and I were nemesis I guess. He was just a Commander in the rebel fleet and me a Grand Admiral. Never did successfully imprison him though so I never had the chance to order his execution. Don't think I would have done it anyways though.

"Sir, we're approaching Jun Sato's last known position, the Kessel System."

"Ah yes, the Kessel system. Home to thousands of mines. A great location for income. Makes sense why the New Republic would attack or should I say claim Kessel?" I said to myself.

"Very good, prepare all fighters and warm-up the guns. Have the Indertictors ready to activate the gravity wells." I told Pallaeon.

"Yes, sir."

 **POV: Jun Sato**

My battle group finished the patrol of Kessel, we prepared to launch into hyperspace until..

"SIR, ENEMY SHIPS ARE APPEARING IN SECTOR 47!"

"Get the group ready for combat." I told the Lieutenant.

The Star Destroyer was crushing my support ships and the Corvettes, Frigates and Cruisers were tearing down my fighters. It wasn't long until I was the only ship left. Even my ship, a MC80 was weak against a Star Destroyer.

"Get us ready to hyperspace!"

Just as we saw the blue light of hyperspace come, we were pulled back by such strong force that I even fell off my chair.

"Not agian"

Just as I said that I got memories when I was with Ezra Bridger and we got captured by an Interdictior.

"Sir, enemy boarding parties are arriving."

"Get the fleet troopers ready!" I ordered.

 **POV: Rebel Major " _Low Wing_ "**

I moved up to the hangar bay together with the platoon. I grabbed the iconic white helmet and a DH-17 Blaster Pistol and ran down the corridors. I finally arrived at the bay only to be greeted by 8 republic troopers fighting the overwhelming amount of Imperial Navy Commandos. Luckily I arrived with the platoon to reinforce. I got to cover and opened fire at the Commandos, taking two down. I later rushed to another spot as I heard the ticking beep of a Thermal Detonator. Luckily I managed to avoid the explosion. At my new spot I had an advantage. The Commandos could not see me from their angle but I knew once l opened fire they'd see me. I was right as right after I killed one they all started to fire at me. I was wondering why they stopped firing at the others, when I peaked I understood why. They were dead.

I therefore contacted Jun Sato to inform him enemies were coming his way. Right after I finished I was shot in the head, and fell down dead on the ground

 **POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn**

"Sir, we've captured Jun Sato" I heard in the comms as Commander "Nebula" told me.

"Excellent, get him on a shuttle to Jorrus C'baoth" I responded to the Commander.

 **Time skip**

I got a call from Jorrus C'baoth, since i was awaiting his answer I activated my hologram and got the news.

"Thank you for completing my request. I shall join your faction, Grand Admiral Thrawn."

 **Thrawn has recruited plenty of Officers in this chapter and with the attack on Kessel Thrawn has officially begun his campaign. Will Thrawn be able to recruit the remaining officers in time before the major engagements or will he do well without them? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Battle of Kashyyk Part I

Chapter 5 "This Imperial officer, Crix Madine, wishes to defect to the Alliance. He has supplied us with information on the development of a new weapon... A new type of stormtrooper: the Dark Trooper."

9 ABY | Chancellor's Office (Coruscant)  
POV: Chancellor Mon Mothma

"Chancellor, the Imperial Remenant attacked and took over Kessel. They also captured High Admiral Jun Sato."

"Once again at war we are." I said to my Security Advisor.

"We should perhaps prepare our troops? You do know there is no negotiations with the Empire always."

"Yes bu-" I was cut off when the Senator Leia Organa came

"Ah, Leia. So nice to meet you"

"Same here Chancellor but I'm afraid we're in trouble. Our Intelligence assets inside the Remenant identified Grand Admiral Thrawn as the leader of the Remenant" An image of Thrawn showed up on the hologram.

"Thrawn is a highly skilled and tactical genius when it comes to warfare, and has plenty of achievement under his name. I'm afraid this is not your usual stupid leader Chancellor."

"Hm. If you're correct we need to mobilise our forces and start this war." I replied to Leia after she finished.

"But, Chancellor. Can't we negotiate for peace?"

"That won't happen. The Empire never wants peace, they only want to destroy their enemies." My security advisor said to Leia.

POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn

I entered my office and put a symbol of Phoenix Squadron on the wall. It was the name of the battle group and an A-Wing squadron during the Dark Times. I then proceeded to head to the bridge where I saw Natasi Daala on a hologram talking to Pallaeon and Veers.

"Anything I missed?" I questioned the officers.

"No, not anything important Grand Admiral. Other than discussing the spies in our faction." Natasi Daala responded.

"You mean the Republic spy: Codename Fulcrum?"

"Well yes, we aren't sure who it might be but we're sure it's someone in the Naval Department." She implied.

"You see Daala. Fulcrum has been used by spies in the Empire for decades. But also for non imperials. Like Agent Kallus. An ISB Agent. This brings me to my conclusion. Corellain Admiral in the Empire Jaxsus Conan is Fulcrum. He had been a fool thinking the empire wouldn't notice him transmitting our secrets to them. Jaxsus was executed yesterday."

"My apologies Thrawn for not being wise in this situation." She said.

"Apology accepted." I replied.

"Moving away from Fulcrum and spies I have found a good target. The Kashyyk Sector. Kashyyk is well known for it's warriors known as Wookiees. They're strong but weak minded. They could easily be enslaved." Said Veers after a short while of silence.

Governor Adelhard later appeared on the Hologram along with Boba.

"The fleet is ready and the ground forces are ready. Shall we procede as planned?" He said.

"Hold your departure Governor. I shall arrive to reinforce." I said.

"Very well. Adelhard out."

Boba and Adelhard disappeared from the hologram.

I proceeded to the viewing post where I commanded my crew to take me to Thanos where the 2nd Fleet was.

*Time skip*

After arriving at Thanos and making the jump to Kashyyk we waited with blood running hot in our body. The feeling of revenge was growing stronger with every second that passed. Everyone was literally ready to die, just to avenge their fallen comrades during the Galactic Civil War.

We finally arrived at Kashyyk being greeted by a Republic Fleet.

The Battle of Kashyyk had begun.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in like two weeks. Been really busy so please forgive me! Hoped you enjoyed the Chapter 


	6. Battle of Kashyyk Part II

Chapter 6

"Today, the Empire is victorious. The Rebellion, no longer a threat. The Rebels' desperate attack on the Emperor's Death Star has failed. Rumors of the Emperor's death? Treasonous fabrications. Those of you who listen to these lies, who wish to test the Empire's strength, you will answer to me."

9 ABY | Battle of Kashyyk POV: Governor Adelhard

The fleet arrived at Kashyyk and immediately opened fire on the Republic fleet. Within seconds we were able to destroy their support ships. The only big threat which wasn't really one were the MC80b's which were so weak against our Star Destroyers but also their arsenal was small.

We immediately ordered the Interdictiors to engage their Gravity Well Generators when we saw one MC80 attempt to make the jump. He got nowhere and we immediately disabled his engines and then his hangar bays. The assualt was going just as Thrawn had planned. The only casualty we had was a Victory Star Destroyer which accidentally hyperspaced in to close to the enemy fleet and as a result it collided with an MC80. It atleast took out a ship.

After having our fighters chase around some Corvettes and fighters we had secured orbit of Kashyyk. It was time to send in the ground forces which consisted of 2 AT-AT's, 6 AT-ST's, 750 Stormtroopers, 4 LA-AT's and 8 Saber tanks. The objective was to take out the Republic HQ, if it falls the entire planet falls. The old Clone-Wars Acclamators headed down to the surface. Although they were old ships they could serve their duty well. They never failed to impress and some considered them to be just as frightening as an Star Destroyer. The ship was ideal for almost everything. It had the perfect cargo capacity, large enough to capture 2 Star Systems.

POV: General Veers

The shuttle landed on the surface and as the door opened you could feel the cold wind flying towards you. Together with that moisturised dirt it gave somewhat of an uncomfortable feeling. I however ignored it and walked to my AT-AT. After all of the crew had borarded their vehicles we began to march towards the HQ. I had calculated the time would be 6 Hours. So Thrawn had taken my advice and had the Stormtroopers still be in orbit. Before we were to siege the HQ our objective was to capture a landing zone.

During the way we met little resistance just a small patrol which almost revealed our position to the HQ. If they had reported their Y-Wings would've destroyed us. Other than that just some Wookiees aswell but no big deal.

We finally arrived at the Landing zone. We reported to Thrawn it had been taken over. He immediately diapatched the Stormtroopers and LA-AT's. The LZ was only a mile away from the HQ so it wasn't that far but it was the closest without getting revealed. The Stormtroopers got into formation infront of the AT-ST's and AT-AT's while some borarded the LA-AT's. After everyone was ready we launched the assualt.

Time skip

We arrived at the HQ and began to fire. AT-ST's destroyed the fighters, LA-AT's deploying troops, Saber Tanks securing the perimeter while Stormtroopers entered the HQ and took the traitor known as Jeriko under custody. He was brought onboard my shuttle that had just landed. I got down from the AT-AT and got in the shuttle. We immediately lifted off and I could see the black and white scenery of space from the cockpit. We approached the Chimeria and landed in the Lower Hangar. Thrawn was waiting there along with a Zero-G Stormtrooper.

"Why is there a Zero-G Stormtrooper here?" I asked Thrawn.

"He will execute our little traitor you brought with you." He answered with a grin.

Thrawn ordered the Stormtrooper to grab the Prisoner and take him outside. The Stormtrooper complied and moved towards Jeriko slowly in his heavy armour. He grabbed Jeriko and activated his jetpack and flew him outside the hangar. He then returned. All you saw was the body of Jeriko gasping for air while his body was freezing. After I'd say 1 minute he was dead. His corpse was now floating through unknown space.

"Well that's probably the most creative way to kill someone." I said to Thrawn curiously

"Maybe, maybe not. What matters is that Kashyyk is now under our control. The Wookiees will be an excellent work force." He answered

"Very well Grand Admiral."

"Oh and, Veers. Train the 47th Regiment for underwater combat." Thrawn demanded.

"As you wish."

*A few days later*

POV: Admiral Pallaeon

I was in my quarters eating my meal. Ranor Meat from Tantooine. Considered to be the best type of meat in the galaxy. While it was delicious it wasn't my favourite. I don't even know the name of my favourite but I know it's some sort of ham and a popular food amongst farmers. I finished the meal and suddenly got a call from Thrawn.

"Pallaeon. I need you at the bridge immediately." He said to me in a worrying voice. This was unusual for Thrawn as he was always calm. Must have been something big like 100 MC90's attacking us.

Anyways I quickly responded with:

"I'll be there shortly." I answered.

I quickly opened my closet and put on my uniform. I then exited my quarters and took one of the lifts to the bridge.

"What's the issue sir?" I asked.

"The Republic has moved two of it's armadas to engage us. We do not have the firepower. But we have the tactics. That's why I called you."

"Then why were you speaking in a worrying voice?" I answered.

"That's because one of the radars malfunctioned and showed the Armada arriving in any second." He replied.

"I understand."

"We might have to retreat so have the transports at the back. Engines protected att all times." He said.

As soon as he said that the Republic fleet arrived. And it was huge. I counted atleast 100 ships. Compared to our 25 ships. We were outpowered and outnumbered. But Thrawn wasn't giving up yet. He knew the Centares system was too important to lose. Therefore he called up reinforcements to help.

We immediately engaged the Nebula Class Star Destroyers, MC80's and even an MC90 Prototype. The MC80's were no problem they had a weak armament. We began to take heavy casualties after the Legendary was destroyed. Every minute 1 Imperial Ship was destroyed. Thrawn gave the retreat order and we retreated. Our goal was to regroup with one of our fleets to retake orbit of Centares.

Time skip

We arrived at Columex were we regrouped. After everyone was ready we headed back to Centares.

Time skip

POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn

We arrived back at Centares and immediately surprised the Republic. We immediately took our 5 Nebula's and one MC90. They didn't expect it. Their large, bulky ships took too long to turn around and we had plenty of time to shoot at the unprotected sections. We actually took out 20 ships. The Enemy was down to 45 ships. We had 70. Just as I predicted they retreated. I knew they were gonna come back so I ordered the construction of 3 Golan Platforms and additional Battle Cruiser and even one Super Star Destroyer.

A/N: Aaaand Cut! That's it for Chapter 6. Hope you liked it!

Preview for Chapter 7:

POV: High Admiral Teradoc

As instructed by Thrawn I was headed to the Utupau System to hunt down Admiral Rogriss. He had joined the Republic and was seen as a traitor to everyone.

"Sir, we're getting a transmission from Moff Nagash"

"Put him through" I ordered the Lieutenant. 


	7. The Hunt for Admiral Rogriss

**Chapter 7**

 **"What Empire? We are the Empire."**

 **9 ABY The "Veteran"**

 **POV: High Admiral Teradoc**

I awaited orders from Thrawn, one officer I highly disliked because of his species. We imperials had mostly only Humans in our ranks. Thrawn looked like a human but was a Chiss. And some disliked him because of that. However I joined Thrawn to destroy the New Republic. Once this is done I'll leave his Empire and form my own.

After waiting for around 10 more minutes Thrawn showed up on the Holoscreen.

"Teradoc, I have a task for you."

"What is it?"

"Admiral Rogriss defected yesterday to the Republic. He is currently at Utapau overseeing the construction of MC90's. Your mission is to capture or kill Rogriss and destroy the shipyards"

"It shall be done " I answered one last time before be disappeared.

"Commander, head for Utapau at once."

"Yes sir."

The Fleet jumped into lightspeed and was to arrive at Utapau in 7 hours. I decided to use this time on studying. I headed to the turbolift and pressed on the button which said "Level 77". That's where the Officer's Cabins were. Mine, Commander Felue and Captain Vox. Both of them were elite in the Empire.

The lift finally arrived at level 77. I grabbed my pin and unlocked the door to my quarter. The quarter consisted of 3 Rooms. Bathroom, Living room and Bedroom.

I closed the door and headed to my bedroom where my desk was. There I studied on Rogriss. I eventually found out he's a coward and will retreat if he sees a larger force. Even if his is stronger. The fleet I commanded had 6 Star Destroyers, 1 Battlecruiser which was where I was and 2 Secutor's. We had no Interdictiors. This was a problem.

"Commander, exit lightspeed and call up two Interdictiors." I called him on the Comms.

"Sir." He responded in acknowledgement.

The fleet exited Lightspeed at the Mustafar System. An Imperial controlled world. This was the Headquarters of a new ally that Thrawn was very secretive about. Namely a new Sith. Only the Members of the Imperial Council knew of him.

Darth Suege. He was a force sensitive Sith Assassin during the Civil War but now. He is a Sith Master.

I contacted Admiral Borren via Holoscreen.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Borren, I need to borrow two Interdictiors from the fleet. I need them for my hunt for Admiral Rogriss."

"Aslong as you return them in 10 Rotations." He demanded.

"Very well." I finished off the conversation with Borren.

The two Interdictiors joined the fleet and we hyperspaced to Utapau. The System where he believed he was.

"Sir, we're approaching the Utapau System. Shall we prepare all fighters?" Captain Vox asked.

"Yes. Have all fighters ready but don't deploy until I give the order."

 **Time Skip**

The Fleet arrived at Utapau. To our surprise the blockade was larger. 10 MC90's and behind one Mark III Star Destroyer. It had to be Rogriss. He even had the latest type of Star Destroyer so he had a clear advantage.

We immediately opened fire upon the Republic. Their MC90's seemed stronger than what Thrawn said. He was able to defeat them easily.

We were taking heavy loses and I almost gave the order to retreat until I realized that I had a Stealth Cargo Shuttle designed to transport elite troopers into planets. I decided to load it up with highly explosive materials. We then sent it to Rogriss's Star Destroyer. My plan went just as I predicted. And BOOM.

The Star Destroyer blew up in rainbow colours and debris quickly hit the MC90's which damaged them heavily. One MC90 was even unlucky and got one in the bridge leading to the destruction of it.

The Republic fleet was on the run. We had defeated them. The Interdictiors returned to Mustafar and I proceeded to destroy the Shipyards. We then sent our ground forces to take Utapau.

 **POV: Chancellor Mon Mothma**

Word came of Rogriss's death. He was a defector from Thrawn's Empire and was able to help the New Republic. When his death came. I knew the Empire had no mercy. They just blindly followed orders. Most of them did anyways.

 **A/N** :

And that's it for Chapter 7. Let me know if you liked it or hated it!

Also, to better understand this fanfic I decided to explain how much is controlled by every faction.

New Republic: 57%

Thrawn's Galactic Empire: 23%

Hutt Clans: 7%

Mandalore: 3%

Also. Yes. Mandalore and the Hutts will come in this story.

 **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 8:**

The ground was shaking. Everything I heard were explosions and blaster fire. After a while the explosions stopped. Only thing I heard was if a large foot stomping.

I exited my house and saw a huge mechanical beast. A Walker. I realized the Empire was invading us.


	8. Battle of Krownest

**Chapter 8**

 **"These aren't the droids you're looking for."**

 **9 ABY Battle of Krownest**

 **POV: ST-2828**

We approached the surface of Krownest. The Anti-Air Weapons were strong. Clan Wren was well prepared for our Invasion.

We safely landed though and as the door opened you could feel the light from the sun shine through your visor. And the ground was filled with perfect white snow.

"Go, Go, Go!" I shouted to my squad.

We ran out of the LA-AT. Our armour was perfect for this. It was white and the snow is white aswell. Perfect Camoflauge. Unfortunately the same could be said for the Wren's.

We rushed with adrenaline through the snow. Dodging blaster fire as we ran from tree to tree, rock to rock. We finally got to some good cover where we could call for a mortar strike on the E-WEB position.

"MORTAR STRIKE INCOMMING, HIT THE GROUND!" I screamed to my squad. They complied with my order and hit the ground.

The Mortar arrived and destroyed the position. Leaving I'd say around. 3 Mandalorians dead.

We got inside the destroyed bunker where the E-WEB was.

"Would you look at that. Justice." Implied ST-3382.

"Yeah, whatever." Answered TK-426.

"Alright boys. We have to head to RZ. Let's go." I told them.

ST-6612 sighed. "Fine, let's do it."

POV: Aclyone Wren

I heard blaster fire and stomping. Loud stomping. As if an earthquake was going on. Luckily it wasn't that but it wasn't something good either. The Empire was invading us.

I had prepared all my life for something like this and finally it happend.

 **POV: General Veers**

I landed on Krownest surface. The perfect white snow reminded me of Hoth.

I got inside my AT-AT and ordered the Battalion to advance to the stronghold. We believed the Clan Leader was there.

We took blaster fire but it did nothing. The AT-AT was too powerful for a tiny blaster.

 **Time skip**

We arrived at the Stronghold. Snowtroopers began to rush against the Mandalorians, even though the Mandalorians were better it didn't stop us from killing them. Infact when they retreated inside 7 Mandalorians were dead and 29 Snowtroopers dead aswell.

The remaining Snowtroopers got inside the large grey mansion. They began to open fire at the remaining Mandalorians.

 **POV: Aclyone Wren**

 _We held our ground. We were not giving up. If outsiders were to destroy us we'd die atleast with honour. We wouldn't give up like the weak. We'd fight to the last man. No outsider will take us prisoner. We will fight to our last breath. Till all the blood inside of our body is poured out. We will fight until we die._ _And so we did. Everyone fought their best to their death. No one was showing signs of weaknesses. Everyone fighting for Clan Wren._ _For Mandalore..._ **POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn**

"Sir we're receiving a holo transmission from General Veers."

"Put him through." I ordered my Lieutenant.

"Yes sir."

Veers appeared on the large Holoscreen.

"We've captured the planet of Krownest and all assets of Clan Wren were destroyed. We're sending you a shipment soon of valuable and important artifacts and paintings to you."

"Job done well Veers. For your excellent performance I'm promoting you to High General."

"Thank you sir." He replied with joy.

He then hung up.

 **A/N** :

Sorry for a short chapter but I wanted to save some good parts for other chapters. Anyways. I hope you liked the Chapter and tell me in the reviews if you want more POV's from soldiers.

 **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 9:**

The lights were flickering. Blood was everywhere. Dead Stormtroopers and officers everywhere. None of them except for a few who committed suicide had blaster marks. Just bites. I was wondering what happend. Did a an urban legend animal come and kill all? Did something go wrong? I guess I was about to find out.

 _With my life..._


	9. What happend?

**Chapter 9**

 **"You never surrender. You never give up. You never say to yourself it's over. The pain you're suffering, is your weakness, exiting your body and being replaced with strength. Don't give up. Otherwise you're a disgrace to your empire."**

 **10 ABY The "Behemoth"**

 **POV: Moff Nagash**

I opened my eyes.

When I opened them I was greeted by shattered glass, dead bodies and blood everywhere.

Stormtroopers and officers lying down on the ground dead.

I finally got the courage and strength to stand up. And I almost fell down again. I had apparently broken my left leg.

I looked around to figure out where I was. I saw two large holes with computers down there and figured out I was on the bridge of an Star Destroyer.

All I could hear was the alarm. And a voice calling "Abandon Ship" repeatedly. Didn't seem to stop.

I limped over to a console to check where in the galaxy I was.

I was, nowhere. I couldn't find my position.

Was I in another galaxy? I guess so.

I then checked if the hyperdrive was operational. I was surprised to see it was. However it was damaged and the nearest place it would take me to was Hutt Space.

"Great, I'll be a hostage." I said to myself sarcastically.

I proceed to check if the comms were still fine. They sadly weren't. Looks like I'll have to be a hostage after all.

I proceeded to iniate the Hyperdrive and set course for Nalhutta. It was the closest place.

If I was to die, it'd be a huge set back for Thrawn. I was in charge of keeping the men motivated and to have them fight with honour. My speeches always inspired them.

I looked at the windows and saw the electric blue light of Hyperspace. Eventually there was no colour black, but just blue.

However, I soon realized that was a mistake to enter hyperspace. I heard footsteps coming. Each step getting louder and louder. Oh god. Was I about to find out what happend to everyone.. With my life?

I decided to protect myself, so I grabbed an E-11 from a dead Stormtrooper.

I saw a creature appear. It had a light tan skin and had black armour.

"W- Who are y-you?" I asked the creature.

He responded to me in an unknown language.

"D- do y..ou speak bas- basic?"

He again responded in the same language.

After that, he looked annoyed. He quickly approached me. He grabbed what looked like a blaster and aimed it at me.

"Please, don't!" I asked him.

He didn't even say anything.

After a second he holstered the blaster and showed me what looked like a vase. Then, a voice started to speak. This time in basic.

"Why you come. We attack enemy. You enemy. You no trespassing the Yuuzhan-Vong. Since we mercy for you, we let you free. You tell leader about this. Don't come back."

After the vase stopped speaking he left. Once he disappeared from my sight the lights turned on properly, they had been flickering the whole time.

The navi-computer also informed me that the new destination was Csilla.

 **Time Skip.**

I realized my injuures were worse. I was bleeding heavily from my arm and leg.

Luckily I arrived in Csilla just in time.

 **POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn**

"Sir, a Star Destroyer has entered the system."

"Very well, contact them." I ordered the Lieutenant.

"Alert, this is Imperial Space. If you're not aligned with us, leave." I informed the Star Destroyer.

"Please, don't." I heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of Nagash.

"What happend?"

"I don't know. Just get me off this ship. I need Medical Aid." He responded in a worryingly voice.

I ordered a squad to accompany me to the Behemoth.

Once we arrived at the ship, I was horrified. Blood everywhere. Dead bodies are everywhere.

We luckily managed to locate Nagash and brought him onboard. Once we got him to the Medbay he told me everything. The most interesting part being, the Yuuzhan-Vong.

 **A/N** :

And done. The Yuuzhan-Vong have arrived. And yes. They will invade.

 **PREVIEW FOR CHAPRER 10**

It had been a year since the incident with Nagash and the Yuuzhan-Vong. The Republic was now crumbling. It was the perfect time to strike. The perfect time to destroy them. Without a second thought I ordered my armada with newly finished ships including my new flagship. A Super Star Destroyer known as "The Shadow Hand" to Coruscant.


	10. The Final Battle

**Chapter 10**

 ** _"This rebel stronghold has no hope of escape! Commence theattack!"_**

 **10 ABY Second Battle of Coruscant**

 **POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn**

 **Quick A/N: Sorry for not posting on a long time! Been really busy with life so yeah. Here's chapter 10! enjoy!**

We exited hyperspace, right above the city of Coruscant the old capital. Infront of us, I counted the whole Republic fleet. Atleast what remained of it.

They began sending everything at us. Fighters, bombers, interceptors. Anything they had.

But they were nothing to us. We easily destroyed them with the Raider Class Corvettes and other ships specialised in anti-ship combat.

After that, they had no small ships left almost, it was ideal for us now. And we began bombarding their ships with lasers. Some ships we easily tore apart while some took a few hits and died eventually along with their crew.

They were losing, even though they were firing at our ships from point blank range. Ship debris was flying everywhere and they all hit the surface of Coruscant after flying around.

Their fleet was almost gone, we were winning. What'd you except after all. I'm Thrawn. I'm a genius.

After an hour or two we had won. Space was clear. Their navy, gone. We did take some casualties but they were not lost in vain.

I immediately ordered the ground assualt and within minutes the troops had already arrived.

 **POV: High General Veers**

I had been promoted on the trip to Coruscant and it was time to make Thrawn proud. I was moments away from seeing my empire, the faction I've deticates my entire life to. It was about to be worth.

Crushing the Republic, was finally here. I almost began crying because of how happy and excited I was to crush this scum.

And with pride I led my men to war. I was leading them to victory. And we were gonna win. The Republic Soldiers were unorganised and had low morale some even turned on their friends and helped us. We returned the favour by letting them become Imperials.

We were gonna win, no matter what. It was time to avenge our emperor.

The blood cells inside of everyone was running hot, we didn't care about stamina today, we were gonna win. No one cared about food or anything. We pushed on and were winning.

 **POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn**

Surprisingly 7 hours later the call came that we had won. The Republic had surrendered. We and crushed them. The Republic was gone. I was happy. I couldn't believe it. All my hard work and determination paid off.

I immediately ordered a shuttle to get my down. I was gonna address the galaxy. In a historic speech.

I landed on Coruscant right infront of a podium, a crowd of millions awaited me. I didn't have a script. I was gonna speak from my heart.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Find out what Thrawn says next chapter**


	11. The Speech

**Chapter 11**

 ** _"History_ _is on the move, Captain. Those who cannot keep up will be left behind, to watch from a distance. And those who stand in our way will not watch at all."_**

 **10 ABY Victory Speech**

 **POV: Grand Admiral Thrawn**

"It gives me great honour to be here today. A few years ago, our beloved Emperor was killed by the rebels, or as they now call themselves, The New Republic." I began my speech with.

"Today, we are moments away from avenging him. And completing his dreams. Of a new order, who promises peace, security and justice."

"For over 20 years we have kept the poor fed and clothed. We have given everyone the right to free education, the chance to become an elite stormtrooper. And we will continue doing it like that."

"Emperor Palpatine, would've loved to see this moment. The day his biggest enemy, the rebellion defeated. And when you consider the fact that it was the rebellion who started the war. Who broke the peace we promised. Who committed terrorist attacks on our bases, like the Death Star. Where over 300.000 never got to see their families again."

"Today, not only do we avenge our beloved Emperor, but also every Imperial and Imperial Citizens who lost their lives. And we will make sure, they were not lost in vain."

"Today, I am no longer Grand Admiral Thrawn. Today, I am Emperor Thrawn. And I promise that every Imperial will win. For the Empire!" I ended of my speech with.

Directly after, I could hear all off Coruscant applause and accept me as their new Emperor.

Without any doubt I resumed speaking.

"As my first command as your new Emperor. The traitors such as Mon Mothma, will be executed for crimes against the Empire." I said.

Mon Mothma walked slowly on stage, she was handcuffed. People near the stage were throwing fruits and other things at her.

"Please welcome, ST-1077 as the executioner." I told everyone.

ST-1077 walked on stage with a vibroblade. He grabbed Mon Mothma, and put her in arm locked position.

I gave the order for her death.

Without any signs of fear he cut her head of. Mon Mothma, was no more.

 **A/N: Sorry for the kinda dark ending but I had no better idea. Thanks for reading!**

 **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 12:**

Now that Thrawn was our new Emperor, we had orders to destroy the Republic Remenant. They only had a few worlds under control, like Mon Calamari, New Aldeeran, Yavin 4 and Anaxes only to name a few. Our first target was Anaxes as it was really close to Coruscant.

Grand Admiral Pallaeon is leading the attack with his new rank


	12. Second Battle of Mon Cala Part 1

**Chapter 13**

 **"Coincidence or not, we cannot underestimate this new rebel movement on Mon Calamari"**

 **18 ABY Orbit of Mon Calamari**

 **POV: Grand Admiral Pallaeon**

 ** _A/N: Before the chapter starts I want to apologize for not updating the Art of War. I haven't been feeling like writing an additional chapter especially since I have kind of already written the ending when Thrawn became Emperor but I'll continue it to perhaps chapter 15 and then I might create a new story or work continue on Rogue Trooper._**

Mon Cala had recently rebelled and re gained a portion of the planet, including the capital.

This was bad news for the Empire as Mon Cala is able to produce capital ships.

Thrawn had ordered a full scale invasion of the planet.

A Lieutenant would approach me.

"Sir, all ships are in position, shall we proceed to phase 2?"

"Yes, prepare the aqua troopers." I told the Lieutenant.

Aqua Troopers. Probably the best role to have had back when Emperor Palpatine was alive. You almost never had combat. If I remember correctly the Aqua Trooper Regiment only had 2 major battles during the old empire.

I had decided to use similar tactics that the Jedi used during the Battle of Mon Cala, except this time I won't have them retreat to the caves.

Our strategy is to group up with the pro Imperials and attack the capital. Assuming the king or the rebel leader as we refer him to is there, we can force them into surrender.

I walked over to a console and pressed a button which opened a comm channel between my ship and the Acclamators carrying the Aqua troopers.

"Move to landing position, deploy when in position." I told both ships.

With that done I ordered the crew to take the Destroyer down to the planet.

We would arrive in orbit. And be around 2 miles from the water.

Even for a professional you're most likely gonna die from diving at this height unless you're a gungan.

That's why thesse clone wars ships came with clone wars LAAT/i's.

Each LAAT/i will carry 20 Aqua Troopers to a safe altitude for diving.

After that, they proceed with their orders.

 **POV: XX-6671**

I would check if I had all my gear on, the most important gear was our helmets and oxygen tanks, which really weren't because thesse actually take the O2 from the water and convert it into breathable oxygen for us. We still have a emergency oxygen tank that lasts 5 hours incase it malfunctions or gets damaged.

Once I was done checking I boarded a LAAT/i and awaited take off.

The doors finally shut closed, our Sergeant started briefing us.

"Alright. This may be the first underwater invasion for us but. Don't think about it. Think only about doing good for your empire. If you do good, then your lady back home will be happy. So make them happy!" He said first.

"Now, as you know the objective is to group up with the pro Imperials and assualt the capital."

"However, our objective is different. Our objective is to capture or kill the General in charge of the defense."

"This will have large impact if it succeeds. So let's get ready." He finished his briefing after that.

Once he finished, the LAAT/i would lift off and leave from the main hangar.

Since we were only two miles from the water it only took around 3 minutes to descend.

After that we were waiting for the rest to arrive. However the doors had already opened so I took my time and enjoyed the view as it may be the last time I see it.

Sometime later, we were clear for our dive. I was first to jump. First I checked if my breathing equipment was working, them if my helmet was properly sealed. After that I checked my weapon and I was done.

"Ready."

"GO, GO, GO!"

I jumped from the LAAT. As I was falling down I could feel the air on my feet.

It was kind of uncomfortable, cold air against my feet.

I didn't think much of it though and before I knew it I was in the water.

I then waited for my squad to arrive.

They all came down one at a time, our Sergeant was the last one to jump.

"Radio silence from now on." He said to us.

With that said, I muted my comms and so did everyone else.

We started swimming towards a cave as that cave was gonna take us to a sniping position to kill the General.

I would be the last one to enter the face. Making sure no one was following us.

The only sound you heard was the other Aqua Troopers engaging the rebels. Even though the water made the sounds deafened you could still hear it. Even the screams of the unlucky ones who got killed by it.

I entered the cave and put my aqua gun in sniper mode.

I would put down a bipod onto some rocks that helped stabilize my weapon.

I grabbed a charge and loaded it in. Aimed in and started looking for the General.

It took me some time to spot him but I eventually found him.

"Target located."

"You're clear to shoot." My sergeant would say.

I put my finger on the trigger. Not squeezing it yet.

I was still calculating the distance and the amount of time it'd take for the laser bolt to hit the General.

"I'm ready."

"Take the shoot."

I pulled the trigger. The laser bolt escaping the barrel of my gun and starting to travel towards the General.

 **Will XX-6671 kill the General successfully or will he miss?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **(No preview for next chapter this time.)**


End file.
